


Превращатель

by TillTheEnd_OfTheLine, WTF_Starbucks_2020



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Tentacles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020
Summary: Луч попал в Стива, Баки, Наташу и Клинта, но, к счастью для них, у превращателя было весьма выборочное действие, распространяющееся лишь на неорганические материалы.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648801
Kudos: 48





	Превращатель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Transmogrified](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849047) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



Последний научный гений, избравший путь безумного учёного, похоже, слишком много читал «Кельвина и Хоббса»*. Лишь так можно было объяснить то, почему на направленном на них устройстве красовалась надпись: «Превращатель». И лишь так можно было объяснить плюшевого тигра.

Луч попал в Стива, Баки, Наташу и Клинта, но, к счастью для них, у превращателя было весьма выборочное действие, распространяющееся лишь на неорганические материалы. Вот почему щит Стива, который обзавёлся четырьмя лапами, мехом, парой глаз и на одном из колец ртом, носился теперь по лаборатории, ко всему принюхиваясь. Из-за коротких ног он немного походил на круглую красно-бело-синюю таксу. У лука Клинта отросли крылья, а стрела, которую он держал на тетиве, обернулась клювом. Лук, взмыв вверх, уселся на лампу, как на жёрдочку, и время от времени пронзительно покрикивал на мир. У Наташиного пистолета, покрывшегося чешуёй, появились ноги, похожие на лапы ящерицы. Когда Наташа выронила его, существо тут же ринулось к ближайшему пятну солнечного света на полу, свернулось калачиком и, казалось, сразу уснуло. Но вот Баки…

Металлическую левую руку Баки сменило извилистое щупальце, которое в месте предполагаемого запястья разделялось на пять тентаклей поменьше. Щупальце осталось таким же серым, да и красная звезда никуда с плеча не делась, но живости в нём прибавилось. Баки, глядя на него с лёгким ужасом вперемешку с восторгом, сгибал его и переворачивал, сжимал и разжимал пять маленьких тентаклей.

— В списке странностей это занимает первое место. Мне за всё время довелось сменить несколько левых рук, но локти были у каждой. — Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Тони с Брюсом, которые копались в превращателе: — Это навсегда?

— Нет, — решительно ответил Тони.

— Вряд ли, — гораздо менее уверенно сказал Брюс.

Умудрённый опытом Стив мысленно интерпретировал это как «мы понятия не имеем, как эта штуковина вообще работает, не говоря уже о продолжительности её воздействия». Им оставалось лишь ждать и смириться с неизбежным. Учёного, разработавшего эту штуку, утащили агенты Щ.И.Т.а, но он не разговаривал ни с кем, кроме своего игрушечного тигра.

Стив посмотрел на Баки, который теперь трогал каждый из тентаклей пальцами правой руки.

— Ты ей чувствуешь?

Баки, не отрывая глаз от новой руки, ответил:

— Ага. По-моему, ещё лучше, чем обычной рукой. Ты не представляешь, как это странно, Стив. Я годами этой рукой не ощущал ничего, кроме давления на датчики, — улыбнулся он Стиву. — Это даже здорово.

— Миленько, — сказал Клинт. — Но что нам делать с остальными? Их кормить придётся? И выгуливать?

Словно в ответ, щит поднял лапу и пописал на ножку стола.

Наташа вскинула бровь:

— Он справляет нужду, значит, ест и пьёт. — Она наклонилась и подняла свой спящий пистолет. Тот чуть поёрзал, а затем довольно свернулся у неё на руках.

Клинт поднял взгляд на свой лук, по-прежнему сидящий на лампе:

— Эм. Ко мне, мальчик? Спускайся… Лукас? — Тот посмотрел на него и спорхнул с лампы к нему на плечо. — Ладно хоть преданный.

Баки оторвался от изучения новой руки:

— Погоди, пока на спину не нагадил.

Стив посмотрел на свой щит. Только он начал обдумывать, как бы не слишком неловко его назвать, щит, будто почувствовав его внимание, подбежал к нему. Стив взял его на руки, а тот положил лапы ему на плечи и облизал лицо.

— Даже не знаю, это мило или возмутительно? — спросил Тони.

Стив его проигнорировал.

— Тони, Брюс, нам лучше вернуться домой. Не знаю, какой урон могут нанести эти… животные. Держите нас в курсе.

Пока Наташа и Клинт отвозили их домой, Стив и Баки приглядывали за их животными. Сложностей это не вызвало: лук и пистолет (или Лукас и Глоки, как их прозвали) безмятежно уснули. Всё ещё безымянный щит Стива устроился у него на коленях, раскинув лапы в стороны. Стив, рассеянно погладив его по животу, заметил, что там, где должны быть ремни щита, теперь были коричневые полоски меха.

Баки не прекращал восхищаться новой рукой: сплетал тентакли с пальцами правой руки и разнимал их, экспериментировал с поднятием вещей одним щупальцем. Он посмотрел на Стива и потянулся, чтобы погладить его тентаклями по лицу.

Это была ласка, не похожая ни на что из того, что Стив когда-либо испытывал — щупальце было мускулистое, но всё же мягкое, с присосками, от которых ощущения становились ещё чуднее. Но ещё это чертовски возбуждало. Он сглотнул, а Баки улыбнулся и одними губами произнёс:

— Позже.

Вернувшись в башню, щит радостно пошёл за Стивом и Баки в их комнаты. Как только за ними закрылась дверь, Баки посмотрел на Стива и махнул в его сторону щупальцами:

— Так что, хочешь узнать, на что они способны?

Стив, сохраняя совершенную серьёзность, ответил:

— Это может быть надолго. Стоит выяснить их возможности. Чтобы использовать в бою.

— Ну разумеется, в бою.

Баки нежно положил руку с тентаклями Стиву на лицо. Тёплая, она напоминала кожу, но не совсем: сторона без присосок была слишком уж гладкой, другая — со странной текстурой. А мышечная рябь, появляющаяся, когда Баки сгибал щупальца, очерчивая ими его лицо, казалась чем-то совершенно новым. Одно из щупальцев подобралось к уголку рта Стива, и он высунул язык ему навстречу. У Баки перехватило дыхание, и Стив, повернув голову, взял два щупальца в рот.

Это чем-то походило на поцелуй, за исключением того, что их было два. Более узкие и проворные, они кружили у его языка и сплетались с ним.

— Боже, Стив, это не должно быть так приятно… постой, Стив, подожди, — Баки отнял от Стива своё щупальце.

Стив проследил за взглядом Баки. Щит, запрыгнув на кофейный столик, пристально смотрел на них. Даже не смотрел — пялился.

Пару мгновений они пялились на него в ответ. Тот словно чего-то ждал.

— Может, уйдём куда-нибудь, чтобы он не смотрел?

— …Хороший план.

Щит поспешил за ними в спальню, и Стив почувствовал себя настоящим подонком, закрывая перед ним дверь, особенно когда потом услышал, как тот царапает дверь и скулит. Но он точно не собирался заниматься сексом рядом со своим ожившим щитом, а ему весьма и весьма хотелось изучить новые тентакли Баки.

Баки принялся снимать форму, и Стив последовал его примеру. Стоило им оказаться в кровати без одежды, Баки, вновь протянув к нему щупальца, начал водить ими по Стивову лицу. Стив, взяв два из них в рот, принялся ещё усерднее их посасывать.

— Ох, как же хорошо, не настолько, как когда ты мне отсасываешь, но лучше, чем когда ты сосёшь пальцы, господи, я обожаю твой рот…

Стив отстранился.

— Как тебе идея использовать их в другом месте?

— Я ими даже себя ещё не трогал.

Стив сглотнул:

— Тогда вперёд.

Ухмыльнувшись, Баки спустился щупальцем от шеи к торсу и наконец обхватил свой член. Каждый из тентаклей двигался сам по себе, поглаживал и изгибался.

— Ох, блядь, Стив, как хорошо…

Выглядело это неправильно — словно нечто трогало Баки без разрешения, — и Стиву пришлось поднять взгляд выше, туда, где щупальце переходило в плечо, чтобы убедить себя в обратном. Но в то же время это выглядело ужасно возбуждающе.

— Если оно со мной навсегда, я уйду в отставку из Щ.И.Т.а и весь остаток жизни буду дрочить…

— Не поделишься?

Баки снова ухмыльнулся и, подвинувшись, обхватил щупальцами эрекцию Стива. Это… Стив не мог подобрать слова, чтобы описать, насколько это оказалось приятно. Пять щупалец были словно везде: они изучали, ласкали, сжимали и легонько щекотали. Основной частью щупальца — или как его ещё назвать, предплечьем руки, в противовес пяти щупальцам? — он сжимал основание Стивова члена.

— Подожди, стой…

— Что?

— Разве не хочешь узнать, каково почувствовать их внутри?

Баки издал низкий гортанный звук.

— Я знал, что ты тут главный не просто так.

— Ты первый.

— Какой ты, блядь, джентльмен.

Баки разжал хватку на члене Стива, а Стив не сумел сдержать вздох, когда прикосновение исчезло. Баки потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке и, выдавив смазку на тентакли и опустив руку себе между ног, скользнул ими внутрь.

— Ох… ох, Стив, чёрт возьми… — Баки нёс бессвязную чушь — лишь отрывки ругательств и стоны.

Поначалу Стив лишь наблюдал за ним, наслаждаясь зрелищем того, как Баки разваливался на части, хотя его никто и не касается. Но слишком долго сдерживаться он не мог и, наклонившись, провёл языком по головке члена Баки.

Баки глухо простонал, а Стив, вобрав в рот его член, принялся сосать и кружить языком по головке. Выкрикнув имя Стива, Баки кончил.

Стив сглотнул, аккуратно выпустил член Баки и поднял глаза на него. Баки выглядел немного ошарашенным.

— Вау. Это пока что лучший безумный учёный.

Баки запустил пальцы обычной руки Стиву в волосы и, притянув к себе, поцеловал. Тентакли Баки, касающиеся его ноги, всё равно ощущались странно, и Стив чуть отодвинулся, не сразу это осознав.

Баки усмехнулся и провёл тентаклями по ноге Стива. Он вновь поцеловал Стива, когда щупальцами добрался до его паха, и толкнулся двумя Стиву в задницу, тремя остальными лаская его яйца и основание члена. И… если раньше Стив думал, что у него кончились слова, то теперь у него кончились ещё и звуки. Баки то надавливал на простату, то сжимал его член — не просто сжимал, но ещё изгибался и поглаживал.

Стив знал, что дышит рвано и без конца стонет, сбивчиво умоляя.

Ухмыльнувшись, Баки сполз ниже и взял в рот его член. Этого было уже чересчур, и Стив почти тут же кончил.

Баки лежал рядом со Стивом, а тентакли собственнически обвились вокруг его бедра.

— Так что, поспим, а потом ты трахнешь меня с тентаклями в своей заднице, да?

Стив прильнул ближе:

— У тебя самые лучшие идеи, Бак.

Раздался глухой стук в дверь спальни, за которым последовал скулёж, а затем и ещё один стук.

Баки вздохнул.

— Он ведь не даст нам уснуть, пока мы его не впустим.

Стив уже поднялся. Стоило только открыть дверь, щит метнулся внутрь, потёрся о Стивовы щиколотки и направился к кровати. Когда он вскарабкался наверх, что из-за коротких ног удалось ему не с первой попытки, Стив уже вернулся в постель и нырнул к Баки под одеяло. Щит повертелся пару раз в изножье кровати и устроился у Стива в ногах.

Стив улыбнулся Баки с лёгким отчаянием и сказал:

— А он милый.

Когда они обнаружили, что из-за закрытой двери спальни тот решил облегчиться в ботинки Стива, милым он им отнюдь не казался.

*«Кельвин и Хоббс» — ежедневный комикс, который придумывал и рисовал американский художник Билл Уоттерсон. В комиксе отражены выходки и проказы шестилетнего мальчика Кельвина и его плюшевого тигра Хоббса.


End file.
